Emerald green
by Nossu
Summary: Jack Darby was in the dark forest and he kept running for his life, his legs felt like they where made from rubber and his speed just kept slowing downs. He tried to run fasted, but legs just refuse to obey him. Suddenly he is caught by the spider wed and he sees Airachnid grinning above him ready to stab him to death. He screams when he feels how the sharp blade cuts through him.


A/N: This a short story of Jack and Arcee in the base before they leave to school. First I thought to ignore this one and continue with next one but well I ended translating this one too. I hope it was worth of it.

Recommended reading order:

Twice On The Hook (start of the series)  
No Place to Run  
Things you can find  
Angels of Death  
The First Night  
Deep space feelings  
Emerald green (this one)

Next two stories under translation are kind of related to end of Emerald green story.

Whack a Jack day (bad school day)  
Bullets and blood (Rated M? Maybe I need to tune this one down to T)

…

I have received some messages about my writings and grammar mistakes. I want to explain that these stories are written originally with my native language. Now I decided to translate them to English just to see if people would like them or not. Translation is done with Google and I use grammar checking tool in my text editor to correct mistakes. This is not easy for me and sometimes I find myself using more time to translation than what I used to write the story. Also posting these stories here knowing that they contain mistakes in grammar is annoying me a quite much. But I hope it is still worth of it.

These stories are originally made as one-shot and there should not be no huge cliffhangers in end of them. This gives me an option to stop posting them if I get the feeling that I'm waisting my time.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro.

* * *

_Jack Darby was in the dark forest and he kept running for his life, his legs felt like they where made from rubber and his speed just kept slowing downs. He tried to run fasted, but legs just refuse to obey him. Suddenly he is caught by the spider wed and he sees Airachnid grinning above him ready to stab him to death. He screams when he feels how the sharp blade cuts through him._

Jack woke up sweating, he had almost forgotten this old nightmare that kept repeating from time to time. With all this marriage and sparkmate things going on with Arcee he had totally forgotten that Airachnid was still lurking around wanting to have her revenge on him. What was the matter with that femme, why was she so obsessed? It made him scared to think what she would do to him if she ever got her change.

Jack let out loud sigh and snuggled closer to his sparkmate. He did not mind sleeping with Arcee in the same berth, it felt safe when she kept him close to her spark. Only problem was how to get up and go to the toilet as every time he tried to get out of the berth she automatically crabbed him back next to her. Jack closed his eyes and fall back to sleep.

Jack woke up to feeling that Arcee was poking his morning wood with her digits, he tried to stay still and pretend to be in sleep. Clearly she was curious as she explored more and more and it got harder and harder to stay still. Suddenly she squeezed his balls little too hard and he let out loud scream.

"Oh Sorry Jack, I hope I did not break your interface cable! I just wanted to see why it was activated in your rest mode." said Arcee.

Jack had pulsating pain in his manhood and now there was not wood left in it.

Arcee noticed the change and said "Oh no I'm so really sorry that I broke it" and after short pause she continued "Lets show it to Rached, maybe he can fix it."

Jacks self preservation kicked in "NO! No Ratched!, I'm fine," he yelled with high pitch voice.

* * *

Arcee know that Jack was still hurting a little, she could still feel Jacks pain through the spark bond. After spark bond was fully formed, she had started to be much more avare of Jack's body than previously. She knows that Jack is still seeing nightmares form Airachnid as last night she had shared some clips of those through the spark bond.

"Jack, can we do a small test for our spark bond?" she asked.

He looked interested "What kind of test?".

She thought a moment before explained "If your spark bond connection towards me is really strong you will be able to see through my optics and feel what I'm feeling".

"Ok, Lest try that, what I need to do?" he asked and moved closer.

"Place your hand on top of my spark and close your eyes and focus your feeling to the hand and then push that feeling towards my spark" she explained.

She felt how Jack placed his hand on top of her spark, suddenly she felt again warm feeling of pleasure gaining on her, but this time she tried hard to ignore it. Jack's eyes were shut and he looked extremely focused and suddenly Jack collapsed to her laps.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes and was confused, he was expecting to see Arcee or himself, but what he saw was huge screen that covered whole wall showing a small rocky planet with some kinds of burning structure or a city.

"Primus whats going on?" he asked and got more confused as his sound was not his, it was feminine voice. He looked his hands and saw two slim femme servos instead of his hands.

"Commander? As you ordered, we have started orbital bombardment" said similar feminine voice next to him.

Jack felt how feeling of panic was starting to creep in, but he kept pushing it away. Acree's experiment was success, but he was not seeing through Arcee he was in some other body and he was in full control not just seeing through optics.

He turned and saw beautiful emerald green femme that looked just like Arcee standing in next to him "Wow you're beautiful, I mean you emerald green colors is... Where we are?".

Femme looked him and her optics where moving slighly, like when Arcee was scanning someting. "What have you done to our Commander? Identify yourself immediately!." she said with angry voice.

"I mean no harm, I just tried something with my sparkmate and I ended here" he tried to expain in hurry.

Femme looked surprised and suddenly her optics got all wide "Jack?!" She whispered and hugged him, after that, she looked around and tried act like nothing happened.

Jack was confused and tried to start converstation "Oh! seems that you know my name, but what is your name? Or can I call you Emerald?"

Femme gave him a shy smile "Thanks, I accept name Emerald, it's better than what I have now." she whispered and gave him a long passionate kiss. After kiss ended she yelled "How dare you kiss me!" and hit him in the face.

Suddenly Jack woke up from the medical berth and saw Rached next to him with strange device in his servo and Arcee standing next to him looking at the device.

"Femmes!" Jack said in Cybertronian and got their attention.

"What hapened? How can you speak Cybertronia?" asked Arcee.

Jack thought a moment and answered in English "Well I think my mind transferred to some other Cybertronian body and into some kind of space ship and then one beautiful emerald green femme gave me a kiss" he realised that he had made a mistake when he mentioned femme and kiss.

"WHAT! You have been gone only few minutes and your already cheating on me!" yelled furious Arcee.

"Arcee calm down! It must have been your spark sister Chromia that Jack ended up into, after all she is part of the spark bond you have with Jack" tried Ratched.

* * *

Arcee was thinking, how can this be, Jack was kissed by Chromia, no wait a minute if Jack ended into the Cromia's body who kissed Jack? Then it hit her "Chromia you are cheating Jack with that femme! I will kill you!" she yelled.

To calm herself down she crabbed her precious Jack in her servos and started to walk back to their room "Let's talk about this later, we need to hurry or you will be late from school".

In the room she was getting little calmer and she started to take Jack's night clothes off and noticed that Jack tried to resist and she snapped to him "Stand still, I can remove your clothes if you keep moving" she saw how Jack got cutely red from face.

Jack sounded little annoyed when he said "Arcee, I can undress and dress by myself."

She felt little angry, first he was kissing strange femmes and now he did not want her to help. " Fine, do it yourself" she said to him and grabbed pile of new clothes from closed and tossed them to him.

Jack was looking pale when he looked pile of clothes and he tried to say something, but she decided to stay firm with him this time. "I bought those to you with a little money that I have, so you put those on mister and then I take you to the school."

She smiled when she saw how Jack pulled blue boxers on and pink socks and blue jeans after that, he started to button his new long sleeve yellow shirt with shaking fingers.

"Oh I forgot this, I know you love it" she said and gave him a pink belt.

She saw how Jack's face got all pale when he got the belt. She looked him silently her servos on her hips and Jack put the belt on without any comments.

"Oh you look so handsome and colorful like a true Autobot mech" she praised him.

"Arcee, I will get in trouble at school if I go in there looking like this" he said.

"Nonsense, If someone messes with you I will kill him" she said and kissed to his cheek. "Now lets go, we are starting to get late, we need to use ground bridge."

Jack let out sigh and followed Arcee to the command center.

* * *

A/N: Next story tells more what happens in the School when Jack's friends and Vince see his new look.

Please drop a comment or review, for me it's important to have some feedback so I know that I'm not wasting my time when I try to translate these old stories.

Also let me know if you want to know more what happens in the space chips full of femmes. I have some short stories that may fit in here, example one short story of Chromia-2 that Jack just named as Emerald.


End file.
